


Sweet Kitten

by LittleMissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anesthesia, Crossdressing, Crying, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Ivan finds Francis frustrated after trying to choose his own outfit for the day. Punishment ensues.Otherwise known as: how many kinks can I fit into one oneshot?Written as a gift for the wonderful nsfwgayboysofhetalia on tumblr ❤️





	Sweet Kitten

 

It was around seven in the morning when Ivan woke up to a loud wailing coming from Francis’ bedroom.

“What the hell...?” He stood up and threw a bathrobe on over his boxers (it was too hot for him to wear proper pyjamas), then walked across the hall to check on his little pet. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Francis sitting naked in the middle of the floor, sobbing into a pile of scattered clothing.

“Francis? What’s the matter?” Ivan knelt next to Francis and pulled him into a gentle hug.

Francis sniffled, then began to sob violently into Ivan’s chest. “I’m sorry, Master! I didn’t... I didn’t...”

“Shh... look at me.” Ivan cupped Francis’ face in his hands. “Were you trying to get dressed on your own?”

Francis nodded meekly between weak sniffles. “I... I can’t do it... I don’t know how...” he whispered.

“That’s because you’re just a little kitten,” Ivan scolded, though his tone remained tender and loving, “This is why you’re supposed to let Master choose your outfits for you.”

“I... I know, Master...” Francis looked away in shame. “I’m sorry...”

“So what will you do next time?”

“I... I’ll wait for Master. Kittens don’t need to know how to dress themselves,” Francis breathed.

“That’s right. Now, let’s get you dressed before we talk about your punishment.”

Francis nodded and began to purr happily as Ivan dressed him in a white blouse and a frilly blue skirt. With some mascara and a dab of lipstick, Francis looked like a porcelain doll as he knelt at his Master’s feet.

“Such a pretty little kitten...” Ivan praised, petting Francis’ hair gently, “See? It’s so much easier when you just let Master take care of you.”

Francis nodded and leaned into Ivan’s touch in bliss, purring happily. “I know, Master... I’m sorry. I’ll take whatever punishment you’ll give me.”

“Oh, I know you will.” Ivan kissed Francis’ cheek. “I think a spanking should suffice, and then you can have some of your special tea to help you relax.” Whenever Francis acted up, Ivan had him drink a mild sedative to make sure he behaved. Besides, he was so cute when drugged and sleepy...

“Yes, Master...” Francis looked a little nervous at the mention of a spanking, but bent over dutifully.

Ivan gently lifted his skirt, then pulled his panties down so that they were stretched around his knees. “You’re a good boy, Francis.”

Francis blushed a little and glanced away, taking a deep breath as he braced himself for the spanking to come. He squeaked as the first strike landed square on his ass and he let out a quiet sob.

“Master, it hurts...” he whimpered.

“It’s supposed to hurt. It’s a punishment.” A second strike, this one harder than the last. Francis jolted and squirmed around, starting to sob again.

“Master, please! It’s too much... _Ah!_ ” The third strike was with the belt. “Please, sir!”

“Francis, Master knows what’s best for you. I’d never give you anything you couldn’t handle.”

"Good. Now, don't you feel better?" Ivan ran his fingers through Francis' hair. "It feels good being punished when you know you deserve it."

Francis nodded, shuddering when his panties were pulled back up and pressed uncomfortably against his aching ass. "Yes, sir... Thank you for punishing me, Master."

Ivan just smiled in response. "I think you've earned your tea, wouldn't you agree?"

Francis' eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. "Yes please, Master!"

Ivan scooped Francis into his arms and carried him downstairs to the kitchen, pouring him a cup of the drugged tea. Francis sipped it happily and closed his eyes contentedly, feeling his mind growing more and more fuzzy. Soon, he was struggling to think at all. He looked up at Ivan with a soft moan.

"Master..." He opened his arms with a sweet smile. "I love you..."

Ivan giggled softly. His Francis was always so sweet when he was drugged. "I love you too, Francis." He pulled Francis into his arms and kissed his cheek tenderly. "You're so cute."

Francis sighed happily, then his smile flickered. "...Master? I... I need to pee..." he mumbled.

Ivan raised his eyebrows and just laughed. "Now, now. You can wait," he purred, reaching around behind Francis to squeeze his ass.

Francis mewled and squirmed as he felt a finger press into his hole and his eyes rolled back. "Master, please..." he sobbed softly, wriggling around in Ivan's arms.

Ivan, however, showed no sign of stopping. He continued to tease Francis mercilessly, drinking in every moan and writhe that he drew out of his poor boy.

Eventually, Francis simply couldn't take it anymore. He let out a squeal and bucked his hips. "Master, I can't hold it in anymore!" he cried out desperately, "I'm sorry!"

Slowly, a warm pool began to form around Francis' hips and Ivan tsked. "My, my... I thought you were toilet trained."

"I'm sorry, Master..." Francis sobbed in humiliation, but allowed Ivan to remove his skirt and panties to put in the laundry bin.

"It's alright, my pet." Ivan stroked Francis' cheek. "It's not your fault that you're so helpless. I should have known that a little pet needs _everything_ done for them."

Francis whimpered and lowered his gaze. "Yes, Master..."

"Mm... I think I know what will cheer you up."

Francis tilted his head to the side, only to squeak when he was led out to the living room. Large windows lined the entire room, so anyone walking by would be able to see that Francis was naked from the waist down. Ivan bent him over the couch so that he was facing the window, then lined his cock up with his ass. "Good boy. Just enjoy this."

Francis bit his lip with a quiet moan, but nodded. He squealed when he felt Ivan pushing into him and he thrashed around desperately. "Oh, Master!" Any humiliation was long forgotten the second the first wave of pleasure washed over him. He squealed and bucked his hips back against Ivan's cock submissively. "It feels so good! Please don't stop, Master! Please! I want to be filled with your cum!"

"Oh, I intend to. I want to make sure my little pet knows who he belongs to, don't I?" Ivan purred.

"You! I belong to you, Master!" Francis squealed, "Only you! And I love it so much!"

Ivan smirked and continued to fuck Francis roughly, tugging slightly on his hair to make him look out the window. There were some men walking by and watching, wide smirks crossing their faces as their erections were obviously visible in their pants. Francis sobbed, a tinge of humiliation returning to the back of his mind, but the drugs quickly pushed it out again and replaced it with pure, shameless lust. He keened and clawed at the back of the couch, determined to put on a good show for both his Master and his spectators.

Before long, Ivan came deep inside of Francis' ass and pulled out, kissing his cheek. "Such a good boy for me..." He gave Francis' cock a few firm strokes and his pet was soon spilling out as well. Before any cum could leak out of Francis, though, Ivan took a large vibrator and slid it into his ass, plugging the hot liquid inside.

"M-Master!" Francis moaned as it was turned on a low setting. He squirmed in his seat and began to paw at his cock needily.

"I want you to mop up the mess you made in the kitchen. Once you're finished, I'll take the plug out. Deal?"

Francis nodded obediently and smiled up at Ivan. "Yes, Master!"

It took Francis about fifteen minutes to clean up the mess. No sooner had he finished, though, when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. He melted into the embrace happily and looked up at Ivan. "Mm... did I do okay, Master?"

"You did wonderfully." Ivan reached down to slowly stroke Francis' cock, making sure that it was fully hard from the vibrator, then bent him over. "Good boy. You didn't let it fall out," he praised, pumping the vibrator a few times inside of Francis. Francis moaned and his eyes rolled back.

"N-no, Master... I like the feeling of being plugged..."

"Oh, do you? I'll have to do it more often, then. Ah... but your ass is already starting to go back to normal. It's hardly red at all anymore."

Francis whimpered and looked over his shoulder. "...Can you spank me again, Master? I want to make sure I don't forget my lesson..."

Ivan raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in attitude, but he nodded. "Very well. Five spankings. I want you to count them."

Francis nodded and took a deep breath, clutching the kitchen counter. He whimpered as the first strike sent pain blooming over his ass all over again.

"One..."

_Crack!_

"Two..."

_Crack!_

"Gah!" This one was using a wooden spoon instead of Ivan's hand. "Th-three!"

_Crack!_

"F-four..." Francis' voice broke. Only one more...

_Crack!_

" _Five!_ " Francis squealed, writhing in pain beneath his Master.

As suddenly as the pain came, though, it was soothed by a cool hand rubbing his ass gently.

"Good boy... You did so well for me," Ivan praised fondly, continuing to rub Francis' sensitive ass.

"Thank you for punishing me so well, Master... I love it when you punish me..."

Ivan smirked a little. "You're most welcome, my sweet little pet. I'm glad to have such a grateful pet."

Francis smiled shyly, then turned very red. "I... Master, may I... would it be okay if I... thanked you properly for punishing me?"

Ivan raised his eyebrows. "What exactly do you have in mind, sunflower?" he asked softly.

"I... I'd like to suck your cock, Master... If it's okay, that is."

Ivan laughed and shook his head. "Of course it's okay. You know that I'd never say no to my sweet little pet wrapping his pretty lips around my cock~" he purred.

Francis' eyes lit up and he dropped to his knees, looking up at Ivan eagerly. He opened his mouth obediently and closed his eyes as he waited for Ivan to fill him up. Soon, Ivan's large cock was being pushed down his throat. Francis choked a little, but he took it eagerly and began to bob his head almost desperately as he worked Ivan's cock, knowing all of his Master's favourite things.

Given how expertly Francis was sucking him, it was no time at all before Ivan came deep inside of Francis' mouth, keeping his cock inside for a moment to force Francis to swallow it all. Francis moaned and obeyed happily before pulling off. "Thank you, Master... I love sucking your cock."

"Oh, I know you do, my sweet little angel." Ivan ran his fingers through Francis' hair gently and laughed. "Mm... But I think you've earned a reward too, wouldn't you agree?"

Francis' eyes widened. "Reward? But I thought that was my reward!" he squeaked, "I... what more could I ever ask for?"

Ivan chuckled softly at Francis' innocence and ruffled his hair. "Mm... Come here, my sweet little pet." He pulled Francis into his lap and kissed him gently. "You're so horny after sucking my cock, aren't you?" he cooed, running his fingers over Francis' cock tenderly.

Francis shuddered at the contact and his eyes fluttered shut. "Yes, Master... It feels so good..." he breathed, melting into every one of Ivan's touches.

"If you'd like, you may hump your Master's thigh until you cum. Would you like that?"

Francis moaned in bliss and nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes! Thank you so much, Master!"

Ivan smirked and sat back to watch as Francis began to buck his hips needily, rutting them against Ivan's soft thighs. His eyes rolled back before he buried his face in the crook of Ivan's neck, letting out pathetic little whimpers and moans with every thrust of his hips. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, he was cumming all over Ivan's lap with a loud cry. Ivan giggled and turned the vibrator off inside of Francis before kissing his cheek.

"Good boy... You did so well for me. This was a tiring morning for you." He stroked Francis' hair. "Now... how about breakfast?"


End file.
